Telematics devices, when used in conjunction with GPS devices, provide an opportunity to monitor the location of vehicles, including stolen vehicles. However, current methods require significant human interaction to attempt to contact the vehicle to request that it report its location. These current methods require manual attempts to contact the vehicle at certain intervals of time and do not determine if a connection is possible prior to the attempt.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for contacting stolen vehicles that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.